


牧神的午后

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 半羊人设定的VD
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

  
维吉尔不常在这个洞穴。  
这对于半人羊来说是非常奇怪的行为但是考虑到维吉尔已经有过在外流浪的先例，但丁觉得这没什么。  
维吉尔找到他的时候他还没认出自己的兄长，这不能怪他，他以为因为父母的去世的冲击将永远见不到自己说要去追求更多力量的兄长，他从未料到维吉尔会比他大那么多。  
和现在的维吉尔相比，有着漂亮白色毛毛和短尾巴的但丁仅仅还是个孩子呢。  
他当然问过维吉尔这是什么原因，四只蹄子矫健踏过丛生荆棘的兄长说那是因为成年的缘故。  
在但丁对着对着半羊人皮毛血肉和羊角感兴趣的冒险者追捕行动下东躲西藏的时候，维吉尔被俘获过，但是他靠自己的力量逃出来了，也获得了比但丁更成熟更强健的躯体。  
这是父母古籍中提到过的成年，但丁显然还没有到那个时候，他仍旧是那么柔软，可爱，在山林中是最灵巧的精灵。  
但迟早有一天但丁也会长大，迎接他的成年，维吉尔尽到的是作为兄长的责任，没有溺爱，甚至疼爱都算不上，至多给但丁带来些能维持他不被饿死的食物，逼迫着年幼的弟弟赶紧成长起来。  
也许太揠苗助长，但丁总是说自己很累，然后趴在安全的洞穴里赖床不起来，和维吉尔争吵，和好，有争吵，又和好，他可以好几天都待在自己的洞穴，也可以好几天缠着维吉尔打架，事实上他也知道现在的自己绝对不是维吉尔的对手——维吉尔并不会放水，他总是在哥哥的身下爬起来，白乎乎的毛上沾满了林地的草叶。  
冒险者咒骂着山间的精灵越来越难发现，套着人类衣物隐藏在藤蔓树枝间的维吉尔只是冷哼，然后铺下更多更多魔法陷阱。但丁在旁边试图弄清楚那些繁复的魔法咒语，他不明白自己的哥哥是怎么做到又快又轻松地释放那些讨人厌的文字，事实上他的魔力也可以做到其中一些，但是老是直接念到舌头打结，仿若诗歌般吟诵的东西真的不适合他，他更喜欢直接一些的战斗。  
但丁发现了一件事。  
蓝色的瞳孔注视着自己的兄长，月神的光辉透过叶片悄然坠下，维吉尔的头发闪闪发光，挺立而出的羊角有金属般的冷蓝光泽，还有隐藏在衣物之下雕塑般的身躯，他不可避免地睁大眼睛，四只蹄子不安小步移动着，明明维吉尔和他几乎一模一样，但是……他渴望维吉尔。  
像是逐渐生长的细微带刺草木，一点一点扎进心脏，但丁总是不自觉注视自己的兄长，也许维吉尔注意到了，也可能他根本不在意自己的兄弟，但丁对着突如其来新生的情感感到头晕目眩，把大部分的原因归结于即将圆满月亮的癫狂。  
他开始寻找能够转移注意力的方法，在夜间偷偷幽会的人类男女或者野怪精灵们都是挺好的观察对象，他听见顺风而来的低语声，悉悉索索说着些夹着笑的东西，然后亲吻，在织物下抚摸对方的肌肤，沾满汗水的身体于月光下晃花未成年半羊人的眼。  
但丁涨红一张脸离开，他的腿在发抖，好像根本不配合主人的心思，藏在头发里同样毛茸茸的耳朵不安地摆动，试图将刚刚听到的东西全部弄走。  
他做不到。  
身体下方明显传来滚烫，他跪下去，腹部磨蹭着新生的门芽草叶，黏糊糊的东西从他身体里流出，不算多，也远远没有带来被人类兵器伤害时的痛，可但丁还是不安颤动，陌生的未知的东西让他恐惧，却也生出微弱的渴求。  
当但丁重新站起来的时候他开始奔跑，试图用这个来耗费掉他过多的满溢在身体里的东西，他没意识到自己的体液会随之飞溅出来一些，毕竟融化在风力的感觉勉强能够压抑住他说不出来的东西。  
但是当满月消失时他就会平静下来，乖乖等着出去捕猎的维吉尔回到洞穴，年长者总是能找到些特别的食物，比如矮人精制的肉干，精灵酿造的甜酒，总而言之但丁还挺感谢维吉尔每个月不在的日子，他绝不想被兄长看见自己磨蹭青草不时轻喘的样子，毕竟但丁也隐约知道这绝不是什么应该公开给别人看的东西。  
只是接下来几天维吉尔和他都要应付突然出现在领地边缘徘徊不定的野兽，但丁有些心虚，他不知道是不是自己那些液体的气味引来了陌生动物。  
这一异常让他暂时性不用将视线永远放在维吉尔的身上，在平时的日子里他还是和过去一样，故意骑跨在自己哥哥背上惹他注意，然后被掀下来，秋天越来越深，冬季的神明已经准备好用严寒侵蚀大地，而但丁的毛也更加蓬松，暖和得像永不熄灭的壁炉火焰。  
并没有特别去找过自己为什么会有这样反应的但丁只当做是成长的证明，也许不久之后他也能长出同维吉尔类似的羊角，他想他的应该是偏红的颜色，甚至要比兄长的更加帅气。  
即使是铺下各种各样的魔法也没能挡住心怀鬼胎的人类，但丁的蹄子踏碎了隐藏在一堆马鞭草的东西，小小的蜜蜡做的偶像，表面带有肮脏的血迹，一看就是会黑魔法的巫师为了达成自己隐秘的目的所埋藏在这里的物品。  
如果但丁愿意在维吉尔阅读古籍的时候用自己的小脑袋瓜记下一些东西的话，他就能准确地判断出来这小小的蜡像是淫秽的蜜语，是献给维纳斯丘比特与阿斯她录的祭品，用柠檬树尖刺扎进心脏之后，附着在上面的魔法会让纯洁的处女奔跑到他的家中，献上自己光洁的躯体成为情欲的俘虏。  
这个咒语对处女都有效，尤其是直接接触的可怜孩子。  
可但丁不知道这个，他只惊慌于自己仿佛再也站不起来的腿和滚烫瘫软的身体，唾液不受控制地从嘴角流出，他快要被自己的液体呛死，当然下面也是如此，从未如此惊慌的他试图去喊维吉尔，即使他知道自己的兄长已经出门也许要几天才能回来。  
他只能如此。  
  
  
  
维吉尔于风中听见了但丁夹着哭腔的声音，他太熟悉这个了，隐藏在他记忆深处的东西，彼时他与但丁还年幼，下手不知轻重的他们把对方的毛发弄乱，但丁的蹄子踢伤他的腹部，红色的血液拼了命从伤口钻出来，而肿着眼睛的但丁脸色惨白地喊着父母。  
从那之后他们就尽量避免这种会愈合却非常危险的游戏，受伤见血依旧常见，但两人在逐渐掌握分寸。  
他顺着那个声音而去，头上的角越发明亮，仿佛在顶端缭绕了不熄灭的蓝色焰火，领地里的魔法陷阱并没有被触发，他不觉得会闯进什么过于强大的生物伤害但丁，但是，万一呢？  
离得越近他越能闻见淫靡水液的气息，简直就像月神那些不着寸缕的宁芙在林间开了场肉欲的派对，维吉尔看到了自己的弟弟，栽进初生青草中的弟弟，往后略微抬起屁股去磨蹭那些草茬子，一股股溢出来的透亮液体那些毛给打湿成一络络粘糊在穴口处，摇动的小屁股在维吉尔沉下身体去摸的时候停止不动，但丁对于来自兄长的触碰回答了一声响亮的泣叫。  
“维吉……维吉……”  
年幼的半羊人口齿不清地喊着自己的哥哥，他是想更多的接触维吉尔，但是瘫软的身体支撑不了这个，于是就变成了扭头去看，那双被情欲笼罩的眼眸被水光浸透，但丁好像全身上下都在流水，仿若自己就是个永不停歇的酒神喷泉，他想要维吉尔多摸摸他。  
维吉尔身上的味道，那股味道是多么地诱惑，但丁从来没有这样明显地闻到过。  
“但丁……”  
维吉尔喊他的声音有种危险的紧绷感，然而小孩子的脑袋瓜里显然装不下那么多思考，他只知道自己要被蜡像的魔法给烧死了，他想要维吉尔的帮助。  
这是维吉尔渴望已久的事情。  
事实上，如果仅仅说他和但丁是半羊人的话并不算太准确，外出游历的岁月让他比但丁更早地觉醒，自那个时候起维吉尔懂得了来自父辈的另一份礼物——恶魔的力量。  
羊角恶魔是古籍中记载的物种，而他和但丁的血液中就流淌着这份恶魔因子，维吉尔由此获得了强大的力量。  
然而这份力量并非毫无任何副作用。  
半羊人本来就算是性淫的物种，而恶魔更加耽于情欲，维吉尔在成年的那一瞬间就被点燃了几乎燎原的性冲动，然而他硬生生压制下来。  
一方面不想屈服于自己的本能，另一方面，他发现自己不可避免地被自己的胞弟吸引，仿佛血脉吸引一般，他想要得到但丁。  
古籍说那是因为恶魔会残食同类获得力量，而半羊人又会与同类乱伦两相结合产生了这种诡异的冲动，在平日里也不怎么明显，可当靠近月圆之夜时那股令人狂躁的冲动会聚集得越来越多，维吉尔甚至会有那么一两秒断片的思绪，于是他选择在这段时间离开但丁。  
他自然而然错过了幼弟预备成年的种种反应，没发现在自己胞弟的身体里积蓄的力量也到了需要释放的时期，隐藏爱之魔法的蜡像将自己的威力发挥得彻底，融化的甜美而柔软的同类对于恶魔来说是多么诱惑的食物。  
但丁还在哭着鼻子，翕合需要满足的地方已经越发嫣红起来，根本不需要任何润滑就能伸进去三根手指，甚至更多，只要那个小小的穴口能够承受得住。  
所以当维吉尔骑跨在但丁身上而腹下的阴茎插进湿滑的穴道时被紧紧压迫的幼小半羊人只来得及发出嘶哑的半截呻吟，但丁彻底软在草木上，他知道维吉尔已经成年，要比他高出那么多，但他从来没仔细想过这暗示着什么，狭窄的穴口被拉伸到极限，才塞进去一个龟头就挤出不少水液来，青筋毕露的柱身更加用力往深处去，仿佛要这样撬起但丁的小屁股。  
但丁忍不住收紧自己，他怕维吉尔就这样把他给捅开，而维吉尔的手也准确无误握住但丁赤裸出来的小小奶子，带着童贞的柔软，微微将乳头向下按但丁就挣扎起来，试图躲避同时袭击过来的双重快感。  
阴茎遇到阻碍之后就往外抽出一些，拖着肠道的感觉过于可怕，但丁只能主动将屁股更往后送过去，以为这样多少能让那种恐怖的拉扯感减少一些，然而只是给自己的兄长做了便利，更加方便他进出，甚至带了他周围柔软的毛进去，随着阴茎的滑动刺戳着敏感的肠壁，但丁呻吟着，几乎要呛死在自己的口水中。  
而维吉尔也扯起他胸口的软肉，根本还没有成熟的地方皮肉都被扯起，但丁已经哭得够丢脸了，维吉尔甚至还在他脖颈间闻来闻去，最终张嘴给他咬了个极深的牙印，血液很快冒出来，顺着幼小半羊人的背脊流遍整个背部，但丁越发觉得自己没有力气，全身的感官不知道应该集中到哪里去，维吉尔的巨大让他轻易能碾压过但丁所有的敏感点，更不用说往更深处凿开快乐的源泉，紧缩的肠道终于放弃了挣扎，只能无助地分泌出更多的润滑体液，只求维吉尔鞭挞似的性爱频率能稍微放慢一些，他快受不了了，眼睛微微往前翻，显然已经是在这场性爱中尝遍了苦头。  
“维吉……哥哥……不要了……呜呜。”  
“太深了，呜啊！满出来了！”  
稚嫩嗓音带着浓浓哭腔，但丁的鼻子都被分泌出来的液体给堵塞，只能发出近乎于猫咪轻哼的抱怨咕哝和呻吟，奋力抬起自己的头，胸膛剧烈起伏地去呼吸，但丁伸手去抓维吉尔的手，试图用这个动作告诉维吉尔他有多难受，每每觉得身上的热度好不容易下去一些，维吉尔给他留下的伤口又让他扭动身体发情，就好像维吉尔的唾液中都有令他情欲勃发的药物一样。  
事实上这个说法并不算错，成熟的半羊人本来就会与自己年龄相差不多的血亲做爱，而恶魔也会吐着信子诱惑对性有所需求的同类，所以维吉尔那充满压迫感气味和夹了诱惑的唾液成了但丁的催情剂，他只能颤抖地承受，然后在发作之后向自己的哥哥要求更多的疼爱。  
更多的，更深的，他好像整个人都串在维吉尔的阴茎上，柔软的羊腹中内脏抽搐，纷纷为这个大家伙让位，但丁无助地蹬蹄子，试图逃离一次比一次更深的撞击。他的呼吸几近停滞，心脏越跳越快，整具身体都在发抖，所有的一切都被维吉尔掌控着。  
而维吉尔也以一种极为狠厉的力度将但丁往自己阴茎上按，但丁哭喘得几乎背过气去，他想让自己的哥哥稍微放松一点儿，然而意识却因为过激的性爱而变得断断续续，几乎看不到眼前还有什么东西，他又想到了那些在密林深处做这种事的人类，没有一个像他现在一样哭得厉害，被催熟半羊人味道吸引过来的野兽淌着涎水想要分一杯羹，被恶魔威压警告而动弹不得。  
维吉尔扯住但丁的头发往后带，强迫性让自己的弟弟挺起胸腹让快感加倍，小羊的耳朵无助地摆了摆，维吉尔似乎还摸到了什么硬质的凸起，看起来但丁的的确确被他的气味所影响进入了成年期，恶魔角也将从但丁的发中冒出头。  
龟头陷进柔软的褶皱中，维吉尔进入得足够深，但丁从来没想过自己会被做得这样彻底，被撑大的穴口即使维吉尔完全抽出都没法恢复原样，甚至在周围一圈淤积了紫红颜色，只用手指去检查都会让没力气的小半羊人颤抖喘息不已，来自兄长的精液在他身体深处，只有很少一部分被带了出来，但丁觉得自己好像被填了东西，滑腻黏糊糊的堆在内部，他试着重新站起来，哆哆嗦嗦又跪下去。  
即使是被强迫发情也没那么快结束，维吉尔给赤裸上半身的弟弟喂了水，在但丁往嘴里塞了一枚杏子时又重新侵入，酸酸甜甜的汁水在口腔里骤然炸开，但丁都来不及全部咽下去，张了嘴又急促呻吟，肺部加足了马力工作，眼前一片片白光闪过去，他知道求维吉尔是没用的，事实上，他无法否认，自己也非常想要维吉尔。  
即使后面已经被摩擦的毛发弄得一碰就痛，但他还是想要维吉尔插进他因为得不到满足而又逐渐扭结疼痛的地方，湿热的肠道对过大的阴茎表示了全然的赞美。  
半羊人本来就是性淫的种族。  
如果可以的话，但丁想要维吉尔把另一个根用于繁殖的阴茎也一齐插进他的屁股里，明明已经毫无空隙，可他还是如此期望。  
月亮升得越来越高。  
他们却还有将近十来天的时间要这样充满肉欲的度过。  
毕竟发情期和繁殖期保持高度一致，动物们需要保证受孕。  
而但丁感觉自己像一个装不下的储精器，到后来只能任由那些粘稠的精液离开身体。  
因为他已经装不下了。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是小羊自慰

  
但丁发誓自己绝对听见水边精灵的窃窃私语，说他身上都是自己兄长的味道，摇曳的水仙花草叶被半羊人的躯体压倒，他的脸在透过林间茂密树木的阳光下泌出粉色，这算得上他难得的丢脸模样，浓稠黏厚的精液糊在他的毛皮上，已经干结到会发痒，但丁忍不了这个，也带着不想面对维吉尔的情绪跑了出来。  
他从来没想过和自己兄长的关系会转变，他的确听说过其它半羊人生性淫乱，和自己的同伴做爱这种事只是疏松平常，更有甚者喜欢尝试新的物种，掳走那些放牧的少女，勾引她们在夜晚也跑出来幽会。  
但他从来没想过会发生在自己身上，维吉尔将他狠狠压制住，那根他没见过的大家伙顺着分泌的淫水慢慢开拓，直到最后将他操得合不上腿，只能任由维吉尔驮着他回洞穴。  
直到现在他的蹄子都有些虚软，头顶发间有痒痒的感觉，伸手过去摸到了小小的角，这只说明了一件事，他进入成年期了。  
想到这里但丁稍微高兴起来一些，他也会变得和维吉尔一样强壮而又厉害，不再是这样柔软的模样。  
小心翼翼试探着水位的高低，将自己的身体滑进流动清澈的半温泉水中，即使跪下四蹄让自己大半个身体浸入水中也遮挡不了那些水边精灵的窥探，它们悉悉索索，又小声嬉笑，然而但丁只能将手伸向那截漂亮尾巴的下面。  
一条缝隙。  
一条温热的，紧闭的缝隙。  
但丁愣住了，他惊疑不定，手指尝试刺戳着，幼小的半羊人熟悉自己身体的每一个部分，可是他不明白自己为什么会突然受伤，他不记得维吉尔对他所做的所有事，当时过于猛烈的欲情烧掉了大部分思维，只记得自己哭叫着让维吉尔轻一些，他被填得太多太满，几乎要呕出来。  
可如果不是维吉尔伤害了他，为什么会多出来这种东西？  
软粉色的肉褶被手指轻轻戳开，顺着滑动了两下，散发着暖意的小洞仿佛在诱人深入，但丁试着往里面去，陌生的充斥感令他无所适从。  
极其细微的痛痒令人上瘾，年轻的半羊人被迷惑了，他想知道如果再往里面去一些会怎样。  
于是进入得更深，从指尖传来的是湿滑柔软的滚烫，冰凉的泉被带进去，又在缓慢的进出之间重新寄出来，但丁明明应该好好揉搓自己的毛好清理干净那些精液，可现在却沉迷于自己身上多出来的伤痕，他几乎要直接呻吟出声，但无论怎么说这里还有别人，他只能咬住自己的嘴唇，从鼻间喘出几声细微的呻吟。  
他毫无疑问是难受的，不知道为什么，他本应该收手不要再去碰那个伤口，可是抽搐的绵软嫩肉却越发纠缠着手指，挽留一般不肯就这样放掉。  
而且身体内部好像越来越痒，用力往里面摸，胡乱地按压肉壁，只让痒意越来越多，但丁越来越慌张，他不知道自己的身体出了什么问题，颇有肉感的小屁股上下摇晃，他甚至希望这水流能更有冲击力好让他能骑在上面安慰自己，如果是维吉尔的阴茎……他知道的，虽然他迷迷糊糊但是他依旧知道维吉尔没有用全部的阴茎来操他，但丁懂得虽然不多，但成年半羊人有两根阴茎这件事他还是知道的，在繁殖期会将两根阴茎都插进伴侣的生殖口里，以确保受孕的成功率。  
他们会用极为大胆的方法。  
立在草木之中，一边移动蹄子一边交配，被插入的那方一直被撞得往前，当受不了的时候会突然往下摔，又被搂着腰重新带回去。  
想到这里好像更痛更痒了，细细的口子下方小小凸起的肉芽充血，用手一摸就触电般的麻，但丁怎么调整姿势都不对劲，他想也许多加一根手指会好一些，于是付诸行动，两根手指将幼嫩的穴口给弄开，更多的冷水涌进去，几乎是瞬间但丁又体验了那种近乎于昨天性爱的瘫软感，跌进这汪泉水中，没过头顶的透明东西成了扼住呼吸的帮凶，半羊人几乎不能呼吸，于是奋力挣扎，骤然抽出手指好像要把脑髓也一并勾出来，白头发的小脑袋再度出现在水面，眼眶边缘带上了红色。  
但丁以为自己可能要死了。  
在他抽出手指的时候，从那个小洞中溢出大量的滚烫液体，他没有看见是什么颜色，但是他曾经感受过这种温度的液体，是血，他好像大出血了，他不知道为什么会这样，明明之前两根手指而已，他是不是应该叫维吉尔来看看？  
胡思乱想的半羊人甚至想到了自己应该被埋葬在什么地方都想好了，半晌之后终于意识到他并没有感觉到疼痛，这和出血又好像有了不同。  
所以他深吸一口气去看自己尾巴下面多出来的东西。  
像是春日刚出生花朵的粉，靠近小口的地方可能因为他的动作而变得更红，现在正紧紧闭着，他一点儿也不明白为什么会有液体出来。  
他再度伸手。  
那种触电的酥麻，那种几乎让人丧失意识的高潮，好像令人上瘾的东西，他克制不住尝试一次，两次，三次，直到自己都能听见水液交互发出的滋滋声，他此时此刻需要和昨天一样的冲击。  
小小的脑袋瓜里无法抑制地想如果维吉尔的阴茎捅进这里会怎么样？那么粗长的东西应该会直接把他撑得和昨天一样丢脸，逐渐长大的半羊人得撅起屁股去经受越来越用力的撞击，他发痒的深处一定会被好好照顾到，甚至有可能会被直接撞烂，一天的时间还不足以让但丁就长大，所以他必定会被腹部的压迫挤得哭出来，只会用力夹紧自己的小屁股让哥哥别那么快就把他搞坏，他不想变成那种太丢脸的样子，至少不是在这种露天的地方。  
如果，如果自己的兄长再过分一些，将另一个根也送了进来，那根用于繁殖的阴茎会撑裂开，而他也会相应流出更多的液体，淅淅沥沥或者着血往下滴，年长者猛然咬住他的脖子，像要扯下肉似的在他身上留烙印，一个接着一个，半羊人接下来几天都出不了门，那些明晃晃的痕迹根本不会很快就消失。  
但丁忍不住发抖，他无法克制自己手上的动作越来越快也越来越重，扬起的脖颈绷出一条线，快感的眼泪就这样往下掉进泉水中。  
整个冰凉的水池好像因为这处的春情变得滚烫起来，但丁想自己可能还需要一段时间才能回去了。  



End file.
